Silver's Plum Encounter
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: What happens when Sarra gets kidnapped? A visit from Sailor Mercury as well as the Legendary Ranger and Captain America to Rangeman.


Disclaimer: I do not own Plum Series. Evanovich does. This is in between a one shot possible continuation if you like it, more will follow. Google translator for the spanish!

Silver's Plum Encounter

It was odd, she didn't think she should be in Trenton, New Jersey, she should be in New York, people were going to pull their hair out that she wasn't going to be there for them. She groaned as she woke up in the warehouse. "Hate warehouses as much as I hate stupid freakin' Helicopters..." She swore.

There was a quiet spot and she groaned as she ended up breaking the post behind her even though it was steel, she used her strength her Power and she also broke her cuffs, and she sighed and winced at her broken ribs, and her beaten up body, and she sank to the ground.

Silence, in the warehouse, and then she groaned as she heard the door burst open and the men in black came. Rangeman...She read. "God..." She heard. "OVER HERE!" She heard and he was so loud. "Don't know if their still here..." She whispered. He shook his latino head. "Your fine. Safe, we won't hurt you." She moaned.

He turned to look at her face. "Oh god..." She looked up with her broken glasses and her dark blue eyes trying to focus. "Um..." "Who are you?" She whispered.

"Commander...its Medic Bobby Brown, I've got you." She sighed. "Broken ribs...bad knee left, other assorted injuries." She whispered. "Barely talk, hydration issues. Um Expected in New York, call Tony Stark, he's not going to be happy..." She groused-coughed. "Oh...Sweet lord...we'll get you help, first." She nodded.

She smiled as he called Tank over. "Tank! I need you to take the Commander over here and get her to Haywood." She smiled. "Thanks Bobby..." She croaked. He smiled. "Rest darlin' we'll get you seen to." Sarra nodded.

"Oh and a Dr. Tommy Oliver needs to be contacted as well." She said. He nodded. "Right sweetheart." She smiled. Tank came to her and she gasped. "I can tell why your called Tank, dearie." he smiled. "Yes Ma'am." He said and she smiled. "I should introduce you to a friend of mine," She tapered and she curled in Tank's arms and he looked at her left arm. "Bobby." He choked. The arm was metal.

Bobby nodded. "We'll talk to her about it when she is better." He said. Tank nodded. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. There was a consensus and they went to Haywood, and they got her

in an apartment on eight. Bobby saw to her injuries. Cal saw to her phonecalls. Dr. Tommy Oliver was a teacher in Reefside. "I'm coming your way I'll be there in four hours." He said.

Tony Stark was not so easy to track. He was contacted and he got Captain America instead. "Commander...oh god..." "I'm coming." He groused. Sarra smiled as Bobby saw to her. "Just tape me up my Power will take care of the rest Bobby...long story Medic." He nodded.

"Yes Ma'am and Ranger will want to talk to you." She groaned. "I don't know why I was in Trenton, New Jersey Bobby..." I had no idea I was in Trenton, New Jersey, I thought I was in Reefside, but then the damned warehouse." He held her and she burst out crying. "I was expected in New York soon, the Avengers needed me and I wasn't there." She said and she gasped as her medallions from '44 glowed.

"Who'd ye get?" She asked. He smiled. "Captain America." She murmured "Madre Dios..." She sighed. She snuggled into the pillows, as they were two more of the Merry Men she worked with in a previous army life. It was Hector and Hal. She smiled. "Thanks guys." She said and Hector smiled. "Sarra no hay problema de que consiguiéramos su espalda." She smiled.

"Gracias A Dios." He looked at her surprised. She laughed. She explained in Spanish and in English. "Tenía un amigo que hablaba español en casa." Then to Hal, "I had a friend who spoke Spanish at home." "Um well, Angel Grove." Hal yelped at that. "Angel Grove?!" He asked. She nodded. She showed him her Power.

They breathed a short breath of surprise and she chuckled and wince and cursed. "Damn ribs, any word from Oliver or Captain America?" She asked. There was a smile from Hal "Couple of minutes ago Cap said he would come." "Oliver said he would be there in four hours." Sarra nodded.

Sarra closed her eyes and snuggled in her 'man pillows'. He chuckled as he looked at how comfortable she was and she looked at Bobby with her 'crazy' stare. "Bite me Medic." "They're comfy." Hal blushed Hector laughed. "Commander, you really alright?" Bobby asked.

"Fine Medic, just need some zzz's happens every other month." She admonished. "Food later," She said and he nodded. "Anything special you need..." She smiled. "Fine Bobby." "I'll be okay. I've got my man pillows...seriously, just wait for CA and Tommy." She said. "Sorry to drop this on you." He shook his head. "Glad your safe for now hon. Get some rest." She nodded.

"Make sure she takes care of herself." Bobby pleaded with the men and they nodded. Sarra slept and Bobby went to wait for the men she mentioned.

_ Tommy's POV_

_I got the call and I was worried, I knew she could take care of herself but this was beyond wack. I was so concerned for her I got the next flight out and oddly wished we had better way of travelling than the unsurity of the visaportals. I got packed and called the school, saying I was taking family emergancy leave and the Principal understood. _

_ She was so important to me...I had to know what kind of a situation she had landed in and who was out to get her and deal with it or start beating things up, and wished I still had powers. She is so precious to me, a good friend, someone whose been on the same side as me, but lost so much more...I must get out of this depression, she's found, she is somewhat safe, that's all that matters at the moment, that and getting there to see her. Not that much longer now._

_Steve's POV_

_ I should've met her plane, I should've had Hawke do it, shouldn't have been scared to have her come! What the Hell was I thinking? I've got to make sure she's okay. "I love her still..." I mutter to myself as I get my bag to see her._

_ It was quiet all the way from New York, and she was on his mind as Clint drove. "Quit beating yourself up Cap, she's a strong woman independant, isn't she?" He asked. I sighed. "Yeah." "She is." _

Sarra sighed as she snuggled in her 'man pillows.' Hector smiled and Hal smiled as well and she slept and she felt better as he held her and she smiled. He held her and she smiled as she curled in his arms. He touched her, she sighed. Her ribs were getting better and she was sleeping, just fine and she curled in his arms.

He smiled. "Nightmares, beware...I've got two Hunters..." She murmured in her sleep and Hector looked wild at Hal. Hal frowned and Hector nodded. Her sleep was good. Her head was against Hal's chest the rest of her was slung between the men.

She felt better after a day, and she woke up and blushed. "Oh, goodness..." She blushed. Hal woke up and smiled. "Its alright Ma'am." Sarra smiled. "Please, call me Sarra." He nodded.

"Yes Sarra, alright." She blushed. He saw her get up. "Oh...shit." Hal caught her from falling backwards. "Got you." She let out an explosive breath. She whimpered when Hal got her back in bed with Hector's help. He got her back in bed. "Easy Senorita. We want you safe." He said in English. She smiled.

"I'm a lot stronger than this." She groused. Hal smiled. "Rest Sarra." She sighed and she curled in his arms and rested. He held her again and she sighed and cried. Hal looked distressed. She smiled after she calmed down. "Sorry." She said and smiled and then she got up and the second time was better and got in the shower. Hal stayed just outside to help, just in case. She smiled as she finished. He got her hair done, and she smiled greatfully, as he got her in bed again.

"Commander?" She smiled. "Fine I will be kids." She said and she closed her eyes. He held her for a minute and she groaned. She sighed. "Thanks guys." "I'll be fine to sleep now on me own..." She whispered.

Sarra smiled. "Fine..." She whispered. He touched her shoulder after he wrapped her comfortor around her. He saw her pale and her eyes went silver, and she smiled. "Back away I will be fine." She whispered and he left her alone.

He let her go. He watched for her to wake up, but Hector went to work again. She moaned about two hours later and there was word on the intel on the incoming. "Tommy's two hours away Captain America is here." She paled again and her eyes went purple. "Let him in." She choked when he gave her a bottle of water.

She drank the water and Hal went away and Captain America came in. "Lieutenant..." Sarra smiled. "Steve." He came and he held her and she moaned in his arms for a moment. "Dear goddess...I hurt..." He held her, and extended a little bit of his energy to her so she felt better.

Sarra closed her eyes as he held her and she felt better. "Ribs not so bad, thanks dear." he grinned. "Glad your better. Sorry I didn't meet you, Clint's here too, he's kicking my butt." She grinned. She snuggled in his arms. "I'm fine..." "Just exhausted." He sighed. "Lady..." She snorted.

"Sarra..." She settled down he kissed her forhead and lips. "Mm..Steve..." "We start this we know where this goes old man..." He chuckled. "Well, old woman..." He said at her snort. He kissed her lips gently. She curled in his arms and she felt safe again.

She curled in his arms and smiled as she felt better. Sarra smiled as he looked at her. "You alright?" Sarra nodded. "I am." "Thank you." She said and smiled. "Thanks for comin'." He nodded.

He nodded. "Any time." He said as she kissed his cheek. He smiled. She closed her eyes and moved and he got her in her arms. "Steve?" He smiled. "Tommy's coming, he's not far behind me." She sighed. "Didn't expect you two to worry over me..." She whispered. He kissed her lips. "We care about you." She smiled. "I know big guy." she said and she sighed.

"I still feel like I don't deserve being cared about." "Just of all the crap I've done." She said. He looked at her; concerned. Sarra sighed as she closed her eyes. He watched her sleep for a while. She felt his breath against her hair. "Thanks for carin' about this shadowed heart of mine." She said.

He kissed her. She sighed as she felt safe and she felt his body against hers and she slept. Tommy was met at the airport by Carlos 'Ranger' Manoso. "How is she?" He asked. Carlos winced. "That bad. Tell me." He groused. Carlos sighed and told him "Ribs beaten up, sedatives, don't know what else she wouldn't get us to take her to the hospital for a check? She had a concussion." He winced. "That's twelve since she's been working." He murmured and Carlos winced.

He drove to Haywood. "Stubborn woman. And she had no back up this time..." He sighed. "She could have been a lot worse off." He said. She smiled as he came through the door of the apartment on eight. "Tommy." She said and he sighed.

He smiled and she patted the big bed she was on. He sat and she looked at him. "Sorry Oliver." he smiled. "This is twelve concussions since you've worked, hon, the doc said you had to be careful the last two times," He said and she nodded.

"The 'astard didn't know. Tried to tell him he injected me with somethin' Tom, I can't trust anyone else to do this its either Stark or Banner, or, Ami." She said. "Preferably Ami, Stark would just tease me." "Banner would just shake his head at me." They got Ami to teleport and she did and she smiled and checked the woman over as the men were outside, and she sighed. "Lieutenant," Sarra smiled. "I know I know Ami..." "I've got to retire." She nodded.

"There is only the job Ami, and I am the only one sometimes who can save the universe." She whispered."I've got nothing left." She whispered. Ami looked at her. "You have your friends, you have your books, your teaching, don't throw that all away..." Sarra sighed.

"Just don't feel whole anymore old woman, that's all." "Empty alone, and like I needed to be that first..." She fretted. "Shh..." She heard. Sarra smiled. She turned into sleep, and Ami took a blood sample just to make sure she didn't get stabbed with anything else.

She slept on and Ami told the men and went to get the sample analyzed. Bobby let her use the medical room.

Hours later, Ami came and gave a diagnosis. "She's got something and its not Gamma, but its more lke super syrum." Captain America sighed. "Take some of mine and compare." He said and Ami did so. "Yep. This confirms it." He sighed. "Damn."

Sarra closed her eyes. Ami and Steve came in. She looked at him "Steve?" He smiled. "What did he...get me with?" She asked. He held her hand and Ami smiled. "Super syrum." Sarra winced. She felt cold. He held her and she didn't even shed a tear.

Sarra sighed. "I'll need to make some calls." She said. Sarra sighed as she got her phone.

She made several calls at once, and had about nine people on and she said, "Okay LISTEN UP!" Tommy winced. "Code Super in effect." She said and she shut the call off.

She straightened her shoulders. She felt better, and she calmed down. Steve looked at her with concern in his eyes. "I'm fine." "Freaking out does not help matters." She said. He held her. She sobbed for a while and Tommy held her too. "Easy hon." Sarra smiled.

"Thanks." she smiled. She felt better and she sighed against her two men. "Thank you." She whispered as if it were hollow. "L-T?" He asked. She smiled. He looked at her. He touched her and she grinned. "Fine I am." "Its okay sweetheart, I've faced bigger demons." She said and he grinned.

He smiled. He hugged her. "Dear." He said. She smiled. "Its alright Olive bread." The others chuckled. "Well, he did land on the olive loaf!" She said and the team howled. Sarra smiled as she punched his chest and he did a "Oomph, SILVER!" She laughed. "Sorry Red Leader." He laughed.

"So what are your plans?" Bobby asked as the team calmed down. "Go back to New York." She said. He looked at her. He kissed her cheek. "So long as your sure." She nodded. "No doubt sugar." he blushed.

He hugged her. He let her go and she smiled. There was a "What's going on!?" From the door way and there was a woman with long curly brown hair and Jersey attitude. He smiled. "Bomber its okay." Bobby said. "I'd like you to meet someone. Stephanie "Bomber" Plum, please meet Commander-Lieutenant Sarra "Silver Lady" Torrens-Lee." He finished.

He smiled as she gushed. "Oh! Your the famous cop." She said excitedly and gave her a handshake. Sarra raised an eyebrow and your the Jersey's famous Bounty Hunter, I read about you." Stephanie blushed and the team laughed. "More like whenever I blew something up and it wasn't my fault." She remembered the Funeral Home. Sarra leaned over. "Some of us girls gotta have something to be remembered by." She winked and made Stephanie smile. "Some of us can't be big tall and dumb blondes, some of us have to have smarts so the next generation can survive." She groused. Stephanie blushed and laughed as did Tommy as he knew she was talking about Serena, her cousin's girlfriend.

Sarra smiled. He squeezed her hand. "Steve Rogers, Please meet Stephanie Plum, Steph, please meet Steve Rogers, AKA" She smiled as the Jersey girl dropped her jaw "Captain America." Sarra snorted as she glomped him. She took a snap with her cellphone. "Good lord Groupies." Tommy snorted at that one too. "Just as bad as mine babe." He said and Sarra snorted. "Just as bad as Mine." He snorted as she said that. Sarra smiled as Stephanie let Cap breathe. They went for a meal before they left, and Sarra met Joe Morelli and Lula and Connie, and then they went their seperate ways.

The End.


End file.
